


Martin

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: The Anniversary of a Loss.





	Martin

He knew she was awake, she was blowing on his face, that's what she did if she woke first, it was either that or she nudged him accidentally on purpose . This time she was blowing, he smiled pretending he was still asleep, he heard her wonderful giggle , she knew he was awake. 

“ Morning handsome “ 

“ Morning gorgeous “ he replied opening his eyes, they were lying face to face , noses almost touching .

“ I could never grow tired of seeing you first thing, Hope I never do “ he said earnestly. 

“ Oh John,” she smiled and looked down, like she always had when he paid her a compliment.

“ I'm serious you know” he kissed her forehead .

“ Do you know what day it is today? “ 

“ Tuesday “ he replied 

“ Ha ha, smart arse I'm serious “ 

“ So am I, it is Tuesday, “ he smiled and put his arm around her waist “ But it's also 25 years today since I married my soulmate, best day of my life ever “ 

“ Mine to , that's when I started living life, when I married you, never knew I needed you until I got you if you know what I mean “ 

“ I know exactly, I feel the same” 

They held hands and looked into each other's eyes, in the manor of an established, comfortable with each other relationship.

“ How was it so easy for us ?, I mean I know we have the occasional row, but apart from that it seems like we have it easy “ 

“ Steve and Mandy are doing ok “ said John 

“ Aye but at one time he spent more time at his mum's than at his, when Mandy chucked him out “

“ I didn't have that option “ John chuckled.

“ What do you mean? “

“ Well , the morning we got wed, me mam god rest her soul , told me that if I fell out with and I quote “ That wonderful girl, don't you come back here, you sort it there, understand, because it'll be your fault no doubt “ 

“ I miss your mum , she treated me like her daughter, right from the first time we met”

“ After I introduced you two, she was always asking me to set a date , said I would never find another you, good judge me mam “

“ Any regrets John?” 

“ Not one, I can say hand on heart “ 

“ I wish we had met sooner, had more time when we were younger” 

“ If we had things might be different, we may have needed all that time apart to become the right people for each other , maybe we took a long long time to grow up, we'll never know “ 

She smiled at him and shook her head.

“ What ? “ 

“ To think at one time you wouldn't tell me you love me, and now you're an old romantic, I love the old romantic” 

“ The old romantic loves you more than you will ever know, and will forever “ 

He looked at her and still saw the sexy, bubbly redhead that had soaked him in piss, won his heart and broke it, mended it for him and promised to be his forever, she wore her hair slightly shorter now, and was a little grey at the temples, and she also had a few more wrinkles, and frown lines but that was understandable, considering. 

He painfully remembered what they, no she had gone through with Martin . After the girls were born, 3 years after in fact, Kayleigh fell pregnant again , this time it was a boy , Martin , they named him after John's dad, Kayleigh was over 40 then, a bit late she thought , she was right. He was born on their 5th anniversary. It should have a day for celebration, should have but wasn't. 

He was a sickly child, six weeks premature, underweight , underdeveloped, poor kidney function, weak heart, an all round poorly baby. Kayleigh stayed in hospital with him , all his life she stayed, John tried to get her to take a break, but “he didn't understand” she said, she had to stay there. John took care of the girls, went to the hospital twice a day and chapel even more, he prayed, promised and bargained, but to no avail. Martin was 7 weeks when he passed, to this day John felt the guilt of being relieved when it happened, and he knew he always would.

Kayleigh had lost 2 stone, through not eating, worry and lack of sleep, John was convinced she had never recovered psychologically. But they had gotten through it, one trauma in 25 years, were they were lucky ?, they didn't think so, and as long as they lived they never would.

“ Martin ? “ Kayleigh asked wiping a tear from John's cheek.

“ How the hell did you work that out ?” 

“ I'm thinking the same , wondering what might have been, he would be twenty today , that was a long time ago John, but it seems like yesterday though” 

“ I was relieved when he passed “ John heard himself say , his mouth didn't need his brains permission to work apparently. 

“ So was I , he was in pain , it was best for him “ she whispered .

“ I've felt guilty ever since “ 

“ Why John ?“ she stroked his cheek, “ You didn't want him to suffer , nor did I , it was best for him”

“ I know but it didn't seem right “ 

“ Made us what we are, John , in our sixties , in love and grateful for the two lovely girls we have, makes us appreciate them more maybe?” 

“Aye probably “ 

“ Anyway, the girls are coming round early , then they are taking us for lunch, sooo” she said kicking off the duvet, “ Best get showered , you going to wash my back ?”

“ When do I not ? “

“ C'mon then “ 

“ Kayleigh?” 

“ What ?” she said turning .

“ Thanks for the best 25 years of my life, I mean it thanks a million , every second I've spent with you is special , every single one “ 

“ Here's to the next 25 hope they are as good “ she said with a beaming smile, “ well Mambo get yourself over here, it's shower time” 

John shook his head walking to the bathroom, “ Still bloody Mambo , thanks Elsie , wherever you are “


End file.
